Cornwall 2019 Mission
Infraction The mission to Cornwall in mid-December 2019 was classed as a Code 11 infraction. On 12th December, a car crash occurred in a change to the timeline, in which the entire Tucker family of Lower Penbridge were killed. Half an hour before the crash, mercenary Aleksander Volkov, currently serving a twenty-year sentence in Russia, was spotted by a bank's security camera. Given her personal links to this mission, Agent Cunnington was initially prohibited from participating in the mission due to the Recusal Protocol, but given that it was a Code 11 and that knowledge was otherwise scant, Director Hall was forced to allow her to join the rest of the team as an adviser only. Agent Burt was away on a day trip for his son's birthday at the time the infraction came through, but he later joined the others on the mission. Mission Outline 11th December - Reconnaissance Basing themselves at first in an old pillbox outside of the village, Agents Taylor and Hafiz did initial reconnaissance by asking around, while Agents Cunnington and Gallou remained behind to do research. However, once Agent Burt joined them, Sarah, feeling frustrated that she wasn't being involved, convinced Tom to go with her into the village. Unfortunately, they soon bumped into Phil Harris, which led to Sarah and Tom having to go for dinner at Irene and Simon's house, and the resulting misunderstanding that Tom was Sarah's new boyfriend. Afterwards, they met back up with the rest of the team, now based in an abandoned farmstead, Burwood Farm, where they strategised for the next day, and Sarah agreed to remain during the rest of the mission, so as to avoid any further complications. 12th December - Infraction and the Incident at Burwood Farm While Tom, Hafiz and Enora prepared to intercept Volkov, Sarah and Ethan remained at the farm. Volkov did not show up as the Eye had told them he would, however, instead appearing at the farm and gassing Ethan and Sarah. They both awoke to find themselves locked in the basement, where Volkov - unseen - told them that they were live on the internet and that if Sarah didn't Jump to twenty-four hours into the future and appear directly in front of a royal press release in London, he would shoot and kill Ethan. Sarah made up her mind to go through with it, to save Ethan, but he convinced her not to, even though it would mean his death. They kissed and she confessed to him that she loved him. Meanwhile, Hall and Hafiz were coordinating efforts to salvage the situation. Hall sent Captain Hamilton to the farm, earlier that morning, so that he could determine what had happened to Ethan and Sarah. His intelligence led to Hafiz being able to break down the door and rescue the two agents just in time. Volkov got away; meanwhile the predicted car crash did not happen at all. ("Cornwall") Repercussions The error in the Eye's information suggests another case of its intelligence being off when Sarah is involved as explored in both "Bedlam" and "Geneva". However, it was later revealed that the infraction had never been intended at all, and that Volkov had actually been sent by Brent Hall to abduct Sarah and force her into expanding her abilities as a Natural. ("Revelations") Sarah finally made it very clear to Ethan that she was in love with him, building on feelings that have existed since "Manchester", and they had their first kiss. Although Volkov got away, Enora managed to recover his tablet, on which information about a new target would lead directly to the Paris 1994 Mission. However, it was later revealed that Enora had in fact falsified this data for her own means. Category:Missions